


How did you know?

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: After a confusing experience with his best mate, Fred decides to ask Percy for some help, knowing his older brother would know everything about falling in love with a best friend.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Percy Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	How did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I typed out on ma phone soz for any spelling or grammar mistakes

"Hey Perce, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Percy turned to look at Fred suspiciously expecting that familiar mischievous grin that meant he was about to walk into a prank, but instead he was faced with a timid look, Fred was blushing lightly looking intently at his foot that was drawing patterns into the carpet.

Surprised at his brother’s unusual behaviour he said, "Yes sure, what do you need?" Fred looked up at the calming tone his brother used his posture relaxing slightly. "Can we talk in private?" Fred asked hesitantly. Percy was starting to worry, this behaviour was very unusual, but he kept calm and nodded, "You can accompany me to the Quidditch Pitch. Even though you guys won the match yesterday, Oliver still won't allow himself slack off. We agreed to meet there so we could go to the library together." Percy stated somewhat pompously causing Fred to chuckle. 

They reached the field and sat in the stands furthest away from where Oliver was blocking charmed Quaffles. Percy briefly looked up at the boy on the broom before turning his attention back to his brother, “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Fred looked him dead in the eye, inhaled sharply and asked: "How did you know Oliver was more than a best friend to you?"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?! I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Percy spluttered all too defensively causing Fred to throw his head back and laugh heartedly, his uptight older brother was far too easy to rile up. Once he settled down the two brothers simply stared at each other intensely before Fred raised an eyebrow and Percy let out a sigh obviously defeated: "Am I that obvious?" Fred pretend to consider the question for a second before assuring, "Oh no, I'd say Oliver's the obvious one. He simply can't keep his eyes to himself when you're around... Besides, I accidentally left my jumper in the locker room last week and when I came back to get it, I caught sight of what I can only assume is yours and Oliver's post-practice ritual." Percy blushed deeply squirming in his seat and muttered something. Fred smiled innocently when Percy made the face that usually meant he was about to spill.

"Fine, okay. We first kissed in our fourth year when I'd finally managed to get full marks on a potions essay (I mean we were both excited because it was something near impossible with Snape). It was just a congratulations firm kiss to the lips thing so we kind of just danced around the subject until last year after Gryffindor won that match against the Slytherins, he asked for permission to pounce me and things just went from there." Fred looked at him a bit dazed at the revelation, he would’ve been surprised had he not walked in on them a week before.

That didn't fully answer Fred’s question, so he asked, "But how did _you_ know you fancied him?" hoping he was more specific. Percy’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush as his eyes darted to Oliver who was still flying about, "I feel like one day I just woke up and was in love with him, but if I think about it, it was a gradual thing really. It was hard to spot because we were already such good friends, I was walking on the line of platonic and romantic love for a long time. But I guess I found myself paying far to close attention to him. Caught myself looking at him get change, mentally wrote poems about his hair and muscles, had butterflies in my stomach when he entered a room or touched me or talked to me…" Percy trailed off and his gaze went back to Fred’s grinning form, “What is all this about anyway?” Percy asked somewhat accusingly. 

Fred looked hesitate before finally confessing, “At the party last night, the one you and Oliver missed because you were holed up in your dorm. Well… We were rather drunk and I kinda just-- Lee and I snogged. And we took off our shirts and touched each other and I played with his nipples and I humped his thigh till I came in my pants—“ Percy held his hands up cutting Fred off, “I honestly don't need that much information!” he practically shrieked. Fred shrugged sheepishly "Revenge for what I had to see between you and Oliver in the locker room?", Percy sighed shaking his head before turning his attention back to the topic at hand, finally being able to connect the dots, "So now you're unsure about what you feel towards him?" Fred nodded solemnly "I really enjoyed it, but I don't know if it was simply fooling around between friends or something more."

Percy nodded his face set in a look of complete understanding, "Well how do _you_ feel about the event?", Fred looked at a spot on the other side of the field, his hand picking at a chipped bit of wood, he thought before answering, "It doesn't feel like a random occurrence, I feel like we were building up to it in a way. I'd like to do it again, maybe more sober next time." 

Percy smiled and nodded before asking: “Well how about going on dates or holding his hand? Do you want to do any of those things?” 

“Fred?”

“Oh shit.” 

Percy let out a low chuckle at the panicked look on his younger brother's face, “What do I do now?” He said shakily feeling a bit hopeless, Percy lay a hand on his shoulder and looked at him seriously, "This is something you and Lee need to work out together. So, I'd suggest talking to him about it."

“Okay. Okay!" Fred said confidently, jumping to his feet suddenly feeling very energised, "I'll go find Lee and leave you and Oliver to get on with it," he smirked nodding towards Oliver who was striding towards them a bright smile on his face. 

"Oi I--"

But Fred was already halfway across the field and Oliver looked divine. He'd simply have to catch up with them later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always nice :))


End file.
